Who said it was the last weird dream?
by brennooth
Summary: Some sort of sequel to "Weird Dreams". The weird dreams continue. It's romance-ish. Not utter fluff just some... I don't know lol. Jane/Maura.


**Title:** Who Said It Was The Last Weird Dream?

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.

**Note:** I did not come up with the phrase "prancing Maura". Whoever came up with it was a genius. This fic is some sort of sequel to "Weird Dreams" I apologize for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes. If found, be happy to keep them, I don't want them back :P This fic is published without beta. So be gentle. Plus I'm still working on getting Jane and Maura in character or at least close to it.

* * *

Ever since Maura told Jane about her dream in which Bella's dad asked Whorehay out on a date, the two of them spent even more time together. Maura had those reoccuring dreams about Whorehay. One time she dreamt about him getting married to Bella's dad, the next time she dreamt that they, Whorehay and Bella's dad, invited them to their house for a dinner party.

Not only were there more dreams but also more sleepovers. Ever since the M.E. told Jane that she dreamt about the homicide detective confessing her feelings for her, they used to sleep in the same bed.

"C'mon Maura, what's taking you so long in there? It's just sleeping. You're not about to have a photoshoot! Please! My feet are freezing!" Jane stated in a more whiney than serious tone.

"Jane, wait. You know I do this every evening before I go to bed!" responded the voice coming out of Jane's bathroom.

"And I still don't get why you do it! It's not like there is somebody filming you when you wake up. And I like you the way you are and my feet are freezing and they might just fall off while you're in there! Hurryyyyy!" Jane complained. She sat down on her bed, staring at the door, waiting for Maura to come in so they could finally go to sleep.

It somehow became a ritual for them not to go to bed alone if one of them was staying over.

"Oh Jane, you're acting like a squirmy six year old!" The M.E.'s response came through giggles.

Maura finally entered Jane's bedroom only to find Jane on her bed, pouting.

"Come on, it's true!" she teased her friend.

"No it's not! The thing you do is just not... well... normal," Jane explained using wild gestures to make sure her opposite would understand.

Maura just shook her head and laughed at the vivid explanation. She mumbled a soft "Oh Jane," crawled under the blanket and lay down next to Jane.

The brunette jumped when she felt Maura's hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" her friend asked a little concerned. Jane nodded, crawled under the blanket and cuddled up to Maura like they always would. She put her arm around the M.E. waist and rested her head on her friends back.

"Oh my god, Jane!" Maura suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" the other woman asked knowing exactly what her friend's problem was.

"Feet! God, they're cold!"

"Told you so! You wouldn't believe me and... it's, after all, your fault, you know?" Jane explained.

"My fault?" a puzzled expression took over Maura's face.

"You made me wait, so don't complain now!" she answered. The blonde felt Jane smile against her back and had to smile herself.

They both fell silent shortly after and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jane was holding the baseball bat waiting for Grant to throw the ball.

"Come on, Janey!" she heard him say. Maura was watching them play dressed in a weird thing that looked a lot like a diving suit to Jane.

"Don't call me Janey!" the homicide detective told him sharply while concentrating on the game.

"Okay, Jane."

The happenings fast-forward and Jane saw Maura getting into position to play. She wanted to stop her but couldn't. She only remembered her friend saying "Oh, she's letting me play" right after she yelled her name to silence her.

She saw the ball flying towards Maura, saw her hit it and heard the bat fall to the floor when the M.E. started to run.

When the blond managed a home run, Jane couldn't believe her eyes. Her friend was bouncing over the place. It didn't look like dancing but more like some sort of prancing. Prancing Maura, she thought to herself.

Her friend looked like she could be part of that scene of the Lion King, when they were dancing to the sound of Hakuna Matata. Jane pictured her friend following them, prancing.

* * *

Maura woke to Jane's silent laughter.

"Jane?" No response. She turned around to face her friend. The wide grin that appeared on Jane's face made the detective look even more beautiful. Another silent giggle broke the silence of the night. The M.E. couldn't help but grin at the brunette in her arms.

After watching Jane for some time, the blond decided to try get some more sleep. She moved closer to her friend and put her arm around Jane's body. Maura let her head rest on Jane's chest, closed her eyes and was eventually lulled to sleep by the sound of Jane's steady heartbeat.

Both women woke up to the warm sunlight on their faces. Still holding each other close, Maura looked at the brunette and whispered a soft "Good morning" which made Jane smile immediately.

They lay in silence for a few more minutes before Jane's voice broke the silence.

"Maura?" she said with a sleepy tone in her voice.

"Hmm?" the M.E. responded, her eyes still closed, a smile on her lips.

"Have you ever thought about taking dancing lessons?"


End file.
